gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smurfynz
This is my talk page. Known blocked users will have their messages struckout, reported and ignored. Repeated unsigned messages will be subject to removal at my discretion. Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Talk:Missions in GTA Online page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 04:13, August 31, 2014 (UTC) GTA Online 1.16 Payouts The page is not necessary, sorry if you wasted your time. You can add to the Missions in GTA Online page, as well as the Grand Theft Auto V/Title Update Notes page. Leo68 (talk) 05:54, September 1, 2014 (UTC) It is one of two final missions, both unlocked at Rank 81. Also, remember to add signatures when posting on talk pages. Leo68 (talk) 06:50, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Noted re the 1.16 payouts table page - happy for that to be deleted and have incorporated it into the main missions page. (unsigned - by me) As far as the On Maneuvers mission: (image removed to cleanup talk page) img.photobucket.com/albums/v260/smurfynz/Forums/DSC00275-1.jpg Payout maximum also directly corresponds to a Rank 65 mission. Smurfynz (talk) 07:03, September 1, 2014 (UTC) It does not show opens at rank it just shows rating, from, opens at rank etc. it only shows half of the table. Leo68 (talk) 20:00, September 1, 2014 (UTC) What? Perhaps you need a wider screen? Go to the photobucket link then. On second thoughts, heres a cropped version to show the right hand side of the image on standard resolution (non-widescreen) browsers... (image removed to cleanup talk page) img.photobucket.com/albums/v260/smurfynz/Forums/DSC00275a.jpg Hope that helps. I don't have a character between 65 and 81 to absolutely prove this to you. My Aim-assist profile has both slots over Rank 250 and my free-aim profile is still under 20. Smurfynz (talk) 10:10, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Adder spawn why dont u prove to me it doesnt spawn, y is it down to me, none of the so called 4 users have got any evidence wat so ever, and trying once is not evidence,,, before you do anything! Monkeypolice188 (talk) 15:47, September 19, 2014 (UTC) User Hey Smurfynz. I'm sorry I missed it all. I'm very disappointed that he came back and started a huge edit war, leading to an infinite block after I done warned him about his behavior three times, along with trying to calm him down and feel better. Some people never learn I guess. At least everything is resolved. ( ) 18:50, September 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 He's 14 I think. He has a behavior problem, which I also have, however I learned to control mines. But anyway, thanks for notifying me about the incident. ( ) 21:33, September 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh you have a daughter? ( ) 22:10, September 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 On his user page he states he is 16. RainingPain17 (talk) 22:15, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Adder Monkeypolice188 has gave me proof that the Adder can spawn in Portola Drive in GTA Online (see my talk page for the photo). RainingPain17 (talk) 18:58, September 19, 2014 (UTC) i have not replicated the adder to look like the spawn, my friends had to destroy the window to get in, if you want proof that the adder spawned without another adder ill get my enus super diamond in the picture, its gold, it doesnt spawn in gold, and you can customize it without purchasing itMonkeypolice188 (talk) 10:40, September 20, 2014 (UTC) oh right sorry about that!Monkeypolice188 (talk) 11:30, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Ok thanks, ive just realized that it said 8 litre engine, not ve engine, i need to check for info before i edit, thanks againMonkeypolice188 (talk) 19:01, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Poppy Mitchel Hello, i'm just watching your discussion with Cloudkit, but hey, the woman in the artwork is not Poppy Mitchel, she is too different and Poppy CRASHED her car, the woman in the artwork was just busted and also, Poppy is based on Britney Spears (AndreEagle17 (talk) 03:28, September 21, 2014 (UTC)) Wondering how you still can put nonsense? There is another place named Quartier Pigalle?Is there anything about Jean-Baptiste Pigalle had to do with the car?Sean.shn (talk) 10:22, September 22, 2014 (UTC) STOP Imposing me as a kid I am warning you that you are Insulting me as a kid and I hate it.Continuing calling me as a kid will lead you to a report or a block.Sean.shn (talk) 10:33, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Stop erasing I'm warning you not erase any relevant things.If I caught you erasing relevant edits again I will ask an admin to block you.Sean.shn (talk) 10:36, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Promise I promised that I stop tampering nonsense already man.Calm down dude,we should be friends not enemies man.Calm down and stop thinking I am negative.Sean.shn (talk) 10:46, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Please stop Smurfynz, this is Jojo6506. I'm not doing any kind of sockpuppeting act. All I'm currently doing is writing an apology letter to the Admin. So please don't say in the first phase that I'm doing a sockpuppetry. Jojo6506~~<~ Reply I feel kind of sorry for the guy because his Asperger's is clearly an issue, but on the other hand I've told him countless times there are more mature ways to deal with our disagreements and that I'm happy to discuss our differing views calmly. But all he does is insult people and act like a petulant child, asking for them to be blocked for no legitimate reason and even trying to delete complaints made by others. I don't want to keep arguing with him as it's clearly distressing him, so I'm hoping he's finally got the message this time and will calm down. As for the wiki, I'm not really a major contributor here, although I do try and smarten things up where I can. But there are a huge number of pages littered with really bad English. No offence to the people who wrote it, of course, I know many editors on here don't speak English as a first language. But it makes the wiki look completely unprofessional. And as you say, there are a worrying number of edits from apparently young children who really shouldn't really be playing GTA games. The truth is, fixing all those issues is its just such a mammoth job I can't invest myself in it.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 11:46, September 24, 2014 (UTC) IP Address How to do you get to know my IP address?I will consider that you hacked into my IP Address.As im i did nothing to threaten you.I am a different user.BlackforestTaylorSwiftie (talk) 13:15, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Rockstar Link No problem! Don't forget to add it to the other race pages though. ( ) 11:32, September 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 You're right. There are a lot of broken link images again. We had a problem with that, which was taken to Wikia to fix. I'm going to check and see if any other pages are having broken link problems. I thought at first it was my computer messing up. ( ) 11:45, September 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 GTA Online Races I would like to thank you for creating an Infobox for GTA Online races. It's been something I've been trying to do in the past, but it's a good thing you helped. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 00:33, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Whoops LOL. I'll still thank you for helping contribute to the GTA Online races. It's a project I started a long while ago but never got around to finish. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 01:02, September 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Image Licensing I'm not sure. Probably best to ask someone like The Tom. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:48, September 26, 2014 (UTC) User page help How do you add a table/list grid on a page, like on micheal to the left there is a long table with afflictions, nicknames, cars etc, how do you add a grid like that? Monkeypolice188 (talk) 13:05, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Ive seen the table on Andreeagle17 page, where he put his rank, his cars and other info, i want to put one on my page on the left, can you do it for me, then i will insert the text thanksMonkeypolice188 (talk) 13:28, September 27, 2014 (UTC) I'll do. RainingPain17 (talk) 13:29, September 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Image galleries I thought you could just go onto the image page, click edit and add the licensing template that way? If not could you link me to one of the images and I'll have a look. Tom Talk :Glad I could help. Unfortunately I don't think there's a quicker way. Tom Talk 23:59, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Races Hey Smurfynz. I was thinking about the both of us creating one category for Sea Races, one category for Land Races and a final category for Air Races. What do you think? ( ) 02:55, October 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 i will help you add pages for the un made pages about races and content created missions,Monkeypolice188 (talk) 20:40, October 1, 2014 (UTC) do i call the 'infobox 'title' after the race if i am doing races?Monkeypolice188 (talk) 20:57, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you that is very help ful! i will do thatMonkeypolice188 (talk) 21:10, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Deathmatchs and Capture Hey man. Good work with the GTA Online races page. It looks a lot better and organized now. I ended up checking some of the other pages for the game modes in GTA Online and I noticed that the pages for the deathmatchs and capture mode are also very incomplete. Do you plan to create pages for this game modes too? 558050 Talk 00:47 2 October, 2014 (UTC) :Cool man. The GTA Online pages really need some work. Not many people here care to edit them (including myself), so it's great to have someone here working on them. One year after this game's launch and we still have so much to do here. Thanks for the help again. 558050 Talk 01:14 2 October, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't even care in using the "following pages", one simple edit and you are already following the page, it just doesn't work, the "active works" is a much better idea. I still need to put a lot of information in my user page. I have a full review of all the games in the franchise in my mind, but every time that I try to put that in the computer, I quit and go edit some other page. 558050 Talk 02:23 2 October, 2014 (UTC) -Infobox- Can i ask how and where you put the titles for the infobox catogeries, like locations, players, unlock at rank, etc. (Monkeypolice188 (talk) 14:53, October 14, 2014 (UTC)) Work If you're looking for some job, Monkeypolice188 has created a bunch of pages about Rockstar-verified jobs, but they still need images and information. And by the way, since you are a very active user against vandals and kids like SeanDrew, maybe some day you should attempt to run for rollback rights, just like I did. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 09:15, October 12, 2014 (UTC) : Alright :) He did good, but most of these need the official image and the race map, and a couple of elements in the infobox. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 09:28, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Races Make sure that if the articles is incomplete that you add either an under construction template or a stub notification. P.S: Are you really 45? I thought I was the only person on this wiki over 40. Leo68 (talk) 05:15, October 13, 2014 (UTC) True, I blame my son. I'm 46 next month. Leo68 (talk) 07:27, October 13, 2014 (UTC) It depends what's your D.O.B is; if it's before November 11, 1968 then you'd be older. About a year. I'm getting old. I'll be at the big 5-0 in 4 years. Leo68 (talk) 21:50, October 13, 2014 (UTC) not a sock puppet I am actually not a sock puppet.You picked on the wrong person either.Sean.Siew (talk) 09:57, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Content Creator- Races Well done on making all the races in the Content Creator page while i was away, now we need to work on the Deathmatches, i will ask RainingPain for a template for the infoboxes, ThanksMonkeypolice188 (talk) 14:47, October 13, 2014 (UTC) thanks, yes i ve got used to it, saved each template in a notepad file, and i just copy it over, i user rockstar social club for job info, however i would like to add the description, like from races, but i dont know the temp for it, could you tell me that. or give an example thanksMonkeypolice188 (talk) 20:33, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Zancudo Could you set it up? I'm actually in the middle of something right now. If you can't talk to Nono. Leo68 (talk) 20:44, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Great work. You're a vital asset to this wiki. I'm going to give you some advice, in the new year apply for a patroller job (no active openings now) and you'll be almost certain to get it. In the next three months I can see you do great things for this wiki, especially while you're adding these player created Online jobs. Leo68 (talk) 21:10, October 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sure thing! I will keep an eye on him and add in any missing categories. Thanks for the help on splitting the Zancudo River from the Lago Zancudo page! ( ) 21:23, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Roosevelt Hey, about the relevance, I think it's fairly relevant, because the Whiskey Ghost from Scarface is based on Al Capone's Cadillac,as it says in the description, this case is also seen in the Phoenix and Dodo pages, the trivia says that the Dodo is similar to the Woodpecker from Saints Row and the Phoenix is also a car in Saints Row based on the Pontiac Firebird, so that's why I added that (Talk) 01:25, October 14, 2014 (UTC) But I mean that the Roosevelt's fact is much more notable, because it's not in every game that you find Al Capone's Cadillac, that's why it is relevant, but it wouldn't if I said that the Elegy and the ZR-350 were references to the Fast and Furious franchise, nor if the BMX is a reference to Matt Hoffman's pro BMX (Talk) 02:16, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Relevance goes on how notable it is, like the JB 700, Tornado, Phoenix and Monroe, these are very ''notable, so that's all :) (Talk) 02:20, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay... If you both say so, I just wanted to keep the fact from that rude user, but if you and CJ Jr. agree I won't do anything, I just wanted to make the article more interesting I did exactly what you said, I wrote on the Faggio page that it appeared in Bully, another Rockstar game (Talk) 13:11, October 14, 2014 (UTC) not listening to you Since you mistreated me like that,Smashbro8 and RainingPain gave up on me,I will not stop entering here.Who will think my edits are borderline? Except for you IT Father,is this how you show an example to your children? Bad fatherA Wikia contributor 175.141.188.68 (talk) 10:43, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Police Thanks for adding the pictures to Wnated Level in GTA V talk page. I regularly get 3 choppers when I reach the fifth star in singleplayer. I can't tell the cause of it, but it often happens after I fly an aircraft and land somewhere. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 11:40, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Content Creator - Deathmatches Im proud to say, all deathmatches in the content creator page are complete and linked!Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:35, October 15, 2014 (UTC) RE - Extra Deathmatches Thanks, i will do the deathmatches in abit when i have a lot of time on my hands, aswell as cropping the images for maps, thanks! ;-) Monkeypolice188 (talk) 15:04, October 16, 2014 (UTC) VSTF Hi, to make this clear: VSTF-members do not checkuse to seach for sockpuppet-accounts (See Introduction to the VSTF). We clean the wikis for spam and vandalism. I reverted the edits by ''Jamal Rogers, because he was doing vandalism on a userpage. Please report possible suckpuppet-accounts to the staffs via . If you see any spam or vandalism you can write a report in the VSTF Wiki at any time. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Thanks Cyanide3 10:34, October 17, 2014 (UTC) : Yes I looked at the edits from those users, but I didn't really see big vandalism or spam problems, only that it seems to be that on every accout there is a reference to the GTA-Wiki. However, this is also a social and local issue, that should be also handled with a staff. I will keep an eye on those accounts but please wait for the report and e-mail from the staffs with your contact form. Cyanide3 11:12, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for letting me know that Sean reappeared. I saw my name on the wiki activity as soon as I got on and got confused then I realized what happened. I had sent a report to Wikia about him so I'm going to see if it was successfully sent in so they can deal with Sean. Anyway, thanks a lot for your help! ( ) 11:30, October 17, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Listen, the update still works, Players can enter the Los santos airport as long as Michael or franklin both purchase the hanger (Trevor cannot purchase it). Even the Update 1.16, they still don't get a 3 star for entering as long as they purchase the hangar. Please check to see if you purchase the hangar (As Michael or Franklin) Because if you get a 3 star, it may mean you didn't purchase it. The hangar is located next to a security guard and on front. and please stop lying without adding a resource. Also 2 police marvicks come at 5 stars I don't know where the fuck your getting these things from please provide a SOURCE. No source, I will revert. Thank you if you have any question or response Im free to answer it. Wanted Level Edit War Stop the edit war. Let an admin decide it. Leo68 (talk) 23:21, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :It is done. Smurfynz, the page will be kept in your version, as you said: "As stated, video only showing 2 doesn't disprove the possibility of 3. Video showing 3 clearly does disprove a limit of 2," and you have provided such video. -- iLan (XD • ) 04:01, October 18, 2014 (UTC) ::That's fine. Thank you for the hard work. -- iLan (XD • ) 04:20, October 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Thanks for the message. Personally I wouldn't call that an "exile". On Thursday and Friday I had my last two school days before vacations. I was tired of what was happening here, and I wanted to enjoy these days, and aditionnally I had tests, and since this school year is very important (I want to work in aeronautic, so no time for doing nothing this year as we could do formerly), I did not want to fail these. I saw that Sean's accounts and RazorShotter were blocked, so I thought peace would come back here. And as you said, I won't answer them again, now I will do like you do, strike their messages and report them. Unfortunately, in my mind I always think about attempting to fix things, and sometimes it goes too far. However, when I attempted to report both RazorShotter and Sean, he (RS) erased by edits and replaced my messages with a report full of lies, saying I piss off everybody and I am racist (did you see me doing such thing ?). So naturally, I reverted that, and that's what caused Ilan to warn me (he probably didn't realised at the moment that the one causing edit wars here was actually him). Next time he has to be reported, I will (and you should do it as well, since he insulted you and accused DocVinewood of being your second account, so it'll be likely that he will do the same to you) tell Leon Davis to report him instead, that'll work better. And by the way, about Patroller rights, you said that you did not want to spend more time here. But actually being a Patroller does not requires as much time as being an Admin, Patroller rights mainly improve your editing skills by allowing you to use the Rollback tool. And since I, as well as a couple of others, know that you are one of the best contributors here, I think you deserve such thing. Me and Smashbro8 were talking about asking to demote Cloudkit01 because he does not contribute to the community at all. And I think you deserve more the spot than him, even if your edits count is not as big as Cloudkit's, you are really a legendary editor, you created hundreds of pages, add a lot of contents, you behave very well and I'm sure you will make a good use of the Rollback tool. Anyway, it's currently 5:15 PM in France, so I guess I'll see you later this day, so we may talk about this later. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 15:15, October 18, 2014 (UTC) : A bit nervous this week, now things should be alright. : I can understand you don't want to take the job, but I actually recommended you to do so because apart from your edits, you also like to deal with vandalism issues (and you have experience). For the same reasons VaultBoy recommended me to enter the staff. : And by the way, if you want to have a look at the Watch Dogs Wiki, to see Sean's latest messages....now he decided to blame me and Smashbro about the VSTF. : [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 07:47, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Bobcat and Bison The reason why I removed the "vans" category is because the Bobcat is really a pickup truck, nobody ever added the "vans" category in the Bison too, I understand your point, the vehicle is classified as a van by Rockstar, but the car is NOT a van, the same goes to the Voodoo, it's classified as a muscle car, but the car is clearly a sports classics, nobody ever added the "muscle" category in the Voodoo page, I know that official information is our focus here, but those cars are actually far from being Vans or muscle cars, but okay, i'll leave it like it is right now (Talk) 21:42, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Yup, all okay, the Benson I did wrong, for a moment I thought I was editing the Yankee (Talk) 21:55, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Help Hey Smurfynz. I'm sorry Cloud didn't answer you. Is there anything I could help you with? ( ) 03:15, October 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8